goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Zorch hijacks the TV broadcast signal/Sent to the Erry Vision Films logo
* (We cut to Zorch's bedroom. There, he has a computer, microwave equipment, a video camera, a PC guy costume, a Werewolf mask and gloves, and other items and gadgets and gizmos) * Zorch: I'm going to hijack the signals of two Japanese TV stations! Muahahahahahahahahahahaha! * (turns on all of the stuff) * (We cut to Yoshiko sitting in her living room) * Yoshiko: Time to watch the news! * (cut to the video "Fuji TV broadcast signal intrusion") * (cut back to Yoshiko) * Yoshiko: What the heck was that? * (12 minutes later) * (cut to True and Bartleby in their living room) * True: Time to watch Shimajiro on TV Tokyo. * (cut to a 30-second scene from a "Shimajiro: A World of WOW" episode) * (static) * (cut to Zorch wearing a fake long-sleeve shirt with patches of fake fur on it. He is wearing a Werewolf mask and gloves, with Stihl sunglasses covering the mask's fake eyes) * Zorch: Hello idiots in Japan! I'm Dan the Werewolf! The coolest wolf around! (pretends to drink a can of Bud Light) (throws down can) GOD! I'm going to have wolf kids! Horror movies like Freaks and films with werewolves are AWESOME! Now! I'll rap! C'mon friends and Freaks! Let's do it! * (starts rap) * Zorch: (rapping) WELCOME TO THE POUND WHERE I PLAY, I'M COOLER THAN HATING AUTISTIC PEOPLE (WHICH IS BANNED IN JAPAN!) I'M BETTER THAN KIMBA THE WHITE LION AND HIS CAST OF IDIOTS AND THAT LOSER OF A WOMAN FAT JELLY! NOW, I'M TAKING OVER EVERYTHING ON THIS CHANNEL OF IDIOTS! TV TOKYO, MORE LIKE TV STUPID! NOW LISTEN TO ME, AS THE HORROR MOVIES ARE BETTER THAN EVERYTHING! YEAH! * (bad transmission fade to a technical difficulties card) * Announcer: (over technical difficulties card) We're experiencing technical difficulties. Please stand by. And if you're wondering what happened, so am I! (laughs) We will rebroadcast the recent episode on Sunday in the morning, sorry about what happened. * (cut back to True and Bartleby) * Bartleby: What the heck!?!?!?!?! What was that?!?!?!?!?! * (cut to The Next Day card) * (We cut to the All Nippon News Network) * Anchor: Welcome to All Nippon News Network. Today, we have reports that a unidentified individual has hijacked the signals of two Japanese TV stations. The first hijacking had him warn everyone of a fake earthquake warning. The second one had him in a werewolf costume rapping and other things. We will now go to interviews with various people. * True: Me and Bartleby were watching Shimajiro when the second hijacking hit. What the heck was that for? * Yoshiko: My parents were grounding me when we stopped talking when we saw the first hijacking. I think it was Zorch who did it. * Vulk: That was a strange hijacking. (voice changes to Scary Voice) WAIT! IT WAS ZORCH! HE WILL BE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED BY FLAIN! * Bartleby: Yes! It was Zorch who hijacked the TV stations. That's it! He will be grounded by Flain! * (later) * Flain: Zorch! How dare you cause the next Max Headroom broadcast signal intrusion incident, but happened in Japan instead of the United States? You're grounded until Christmas! Category:Zorch's grounded days Category:Mixels Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Videos by GalaxyStar2050